


Shameless Smut Drafts

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hickeys, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPARE ME., Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is my first time posting my smut so PLEASE, just literally. Porn.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: These are just drafts so some won't even be finished because I lose inspiration easily. This is literally just shameless smut.





	Shameless Smut Drafts

Kuroo walked into the bathroom, it was around Midnight. It was yet another training camp, this time for the weekend. 

Akaashi was also in the bathroom.

What he came for.

He walked up behind Keiji, who was staring at himself in the mirror, wrapping his arms around his waist. He left butterfly kisses on the side of Akaashi's neck.

"Mm, why are you awake at this time?" Tetsurou mumbled into Akaashi's skin.

"Why are you awake?" Keiji retorted.

Kuroo grinned, "Don't you answer to your elders first?" He scolded, it wasn't real scolding though.

"You don't count."

Kuroo pouted, "Aw, c'mon Akaashi." He whined a little, nipping at the skin on his neck.

"We are at a training camp, Kuroo-san." 

"Your point?" He asked as he bit down on the skin, getting a gasp out of Keiji. That was definitely satisfying.

"The noises you make are so beautiful," Tetsurou mused before sucking on the mark. 

Akaashi's back arched, biting his lip to contain anymore embarrassing sounds to escape his mouth.

He licked soothingly over the newly blossoming hickey. "Let's do it," Kuroo commented as his hands travelled up and under Keiji's shirt, his thumbs swiping over his nipples, getting a shaking breath out of Akaashi. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

Keiji nodded.

"Good boy," Tetsurou practically purred before he began rolling Akaashis nipples in between his fingers. Keijis legs quivered as he was toyed with. "I don't have any lube or condoms." He added on. He slipped a hand out from under Akaashi's shirt, bringing it down to his ass and squeezing it through the cloth, before pulling his shorts down, bringing his other fingers up to Akaashi's mouth.

"Suck." He demanded and Akaashi immediately obeyed, opening his mouth and sucking in Kuroo's fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits. 

Tetsurou pulled his fingers out and soon brought them down to Akaashis entrance, slowly inserting one. 

Keiji winced, "K-Kuroo-san." 

He began thrusting his finger in and out, using his free hand to move Akaashis face towards him, kissing the side of his lips, traveling down the jaw and back to his neck. Keiji's hands clutched at the sink as he gulped.

Finally, Kuroo added a second finger in, thrusting in and out and scissoring Akaashi, who moaned every now and then, using a hand to cover his mouth. 

Then, Tetsurou added the third, and last, finger. Curling them inside Akaashi and hitting his prostate causing Akaashi to moan louder.

"Shh," Kuroo shushed him, "Don't want to get caught, right?" 

The only response he got was a quivering huff.

He continuously hit Keiji's prostate, making him want to moan but he couldn't, the risk of getting caught by a coach would be high.

"You're so obedient." He cooed as he took his fingers out of Akaashi, licking them.

Then he aligned with his entrance, "Ready?" He asked and Keiji nodded, his lips wet and red from biting them so much.

Tetsurou slowly pushed in causing them both to groan. "Fuck, you're so tight." He whispered as he tried to go the deepest he could. Finally, he was in and let Akaashi get used to it first. "No matter how many times I fuck you, you still are always so tight," Kuroo hummed. "Can I move?" 

"Y-yes." Akaashi replied as he took a deep breath and shut his mouth again.

Kuroo slowly began thrusting in and out, Keiji having to cover his mouth again because it was all to much. Tetsurou began to pick up the pace, holding back groans himself, inside Keiji was so _warm_ and _tight_ , he couldn't help it.

"You're my little whore, right?" He asked, biting down on Keijis neck. 

Akaashi's back was arched and he winced, nodding.

"I can't hear you," He hummed against his neck.

"Ye— Nng— Yes," Akaashi managed to get out, though the voicecracks were embarrassing.

"Of course you are," Kuroo licked a stripe across Akaashis neck. He let his hand slide down and on to Keijis dick, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving him a handjob. Playing with the tip before going back down, fast, slow, faster, and repeat.

"F-fuck, Kuro— Tet-Tetsurou," Keiji moaned. "G-Gonna," He gasped, "cum." Was all he could manage to get out before cumming, some got on his clothes and the rest in the sink.

Kuroo smirked before speeding up, Akaashi moaned louder this time, Tetsurou shushed him again. 

Kuroo was close but he pulled out, getting an indignant whine out of Akaashi.

"I know you don't want cum inside you until tomorrow when we take showers again, so suck." He grinned and Akaashi turned around and went straight down on his knees.

He grabbed Kuroos thighs for a slight leverage before taking him into his mouth. He slowly started with the tip before bobbing his head, getting and lower and lower each time, sucking hard when he finally felt Kuroos dick touch the back of his throat. He hummed, causing vibrations to go through him and that's where Tetsurou came. Akaashi swallowed everything, even licking up any left. 

Keiji stood back up and Tetsurou smiled, "You're literally the best as blowjobs."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna get going, before Yaku gets suspicious, see you tomorrow Babe." Kuroo grinned and kissed Akaashi lightly before walking out. 


End file.
